


Fan Gifts Are Incredibly Useful

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), post concert, questionable use of the fangifts that were provided by dbsknights for the LA concert, really only one way to release post concert energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: After LA, Changmin makes sure his leader is okay and does his best to make him feel even better. With a bit of help from the fans, of course.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	Fan Gifts Are Incredibly Useful

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“You okay, hyung?” Changmin asked as Yunho dropped onto the large, fluffy bed in their hotel room.

Yunho smiled. “Yes. I’ll have a bruise or two tomorrow. But I’m okay. What about you?”

“Just scratches, from the fans.”

“Oh my god, that was the stupidest idea we have ever had.”

“Your idea.”

Yunho smiled again and stared at the ceiling. “Yeah. But it was worth it to make them all happy. I still can’t believe we have fans all over the world sometimes.”

Changmin fell next to him, put his hands behind his head and sighed. His entire body ached, even after his post-performance massage and the painkillers flowing through his bloodstream. He did want to sleep, but the post-concert adrenaline was still thrumming through him, too.

Yunho moved his leg and pressed their thighs together. “I love performing in LA.”

“I wish we had time to sightsee. I wonder if we’ll be able to go to the beach before our flight.”

“See you half naked and wet? I hope so.”

Changmin chuckled and turned his head enough to look at Yunho. “There’s a nice giant tub in the bathroom. We can get completely naked and wet right now.”

They met each others’ eyes.

Changmin reached over and ran a finger along Yunho’s jawline. “Are you sure you’re okay? That fall really scared me.”

Yunho leaned into the touch and shifted enough to prop up on his elbow. “I’ve fallen harder than that in practice. We should be more worried about hyung. I almost took his jaw off with my knee.”

Changmin chuckled. “He’s so drunk right now, he doesn’t even care. He will definitely have a bruise.”

Yunho smiled and then licked his lips. His eyes darkened. He ran his hand up Changmin’s chest, fingers pausing to pluck at the soft t-shirt covering hard muscles. “Put bruises on my hips?”

Changmin fought a shiver and smirked. “Why do you deserve bruises on your hips?”

“Please? I talked a lot. I didn’t make you talk much at all, just like I promised.”

Changmin pretends to think about that, going over the moments in the concert where they talked. It was true, even if half the stuff Yunho said was ridiculous. <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9ClNcQNTis>

“And I didn’t make you do the T sign.”

“Well, now that does deserve some kind of reward.”

Yunho smiled, and with a cry of triumph, rolled over and scooted up on the bed.

Changmin chuckled as he stood up. “Take off your clothes, hyung,” he commanded, and followed his own direction, slipping his jeans to his feet and then pulling his t-shirt over his head. By the time he turned around, Yunho was already naked. Bastard was always faster at wardrobe changes, too.

Can’t let the arrogant beautiful man be too cocky.

Changmin turned his back on Yunho, ignoring his whine of protest. He went to the front door, found the bag that had all the fan gifts that were thrown on stage, and in the case of one towel, shoved into Yunho’s pants during the crazy trip into the crowd. He hefted it in front of him, so it blocked Yunho’s view of his crotch (eliciting another whimper).

He kneeled on the end of the bed, just to the side of Yunho’s feet and dumped it all out. He dug through it and found a couple of light sticks with thin black lanyards on them. He grinned at his hyung and had the joy of seeing Yunho swallow.

“Grab the headboard,” Changmin said.

“Fuck, Min, just fuck me.”

Changmin lifted an eyebrow. “You wanted a reward, this is your reward. Grab the headboard.”

Yunho pouted cutely, but did as he was told. Changmin straddled his stomach and wrapped and tied the black lines over and around Yunho’s hand until they were secure. It took five lightsticks.

“Don’t tug too harshly,” Changmin warned. “They might cut into your skin.”

Yunho swallowed, but nodded in understanding. Changmin had left the lightsticks on the lanyards, and the glow from them had faded, but it was enough to bathe Yunho’s face in soft red.

Yunho grabbed two of them in his hands, shifting his back to get a bit more comfortable.

“You’ll definitely need something to hang on to.”

With an evil smirk, Changmin grabbed a white towel next. In red it had the TVXQ Catch Me logo and some writing on it. He took two corners, twisted it tightly, and then put it over Yunho’s eyes. It barely left enough towel to tie, and Changmin fastened it a bit too tightly.

Yunho whimpered and lifted his hips off the bed, his hard cock prodding Changmin’s ass.

Changmin chuckled and moved away from him. He slapped Yunho’s cock sharply and the older man cried out, tugging on his restraints.

“Hold still, _hyung_ ,” he said in the way that made the honorific sound demeaning and cruel.

Yunho whimpered again, but his body stilled and then relaxed.

Changmin ran his hand down Yunho’s thick thigh as a reward, smiling when his cock jumped. Changmin could smile and soak in the sight of his hyung all he wanted now that Yunho couldn’t see just how much he loved the older man. Oh, sure, Yunho knew, but there were times for those looks, and times for Yunho to see those looks. Now wasn’t one of those times.

Changmin picked up another towel and ran the soft fabric over Yunho’s stomach and down his legs. Yunho shivered under the soft treatment, but like a good boy, he didn’t move. With a smirk, he flicked the towel straight and laid it over his cock.

Changmin sat back on his feet and pondered the man laying at his mercy. He missed the days when there was more than one set of hands to tease their leader. The heartache in his chest had lessened though, and with a smirk, he climbed off the bed. Yunho whimpered, but said nothing else. Changmin found his phone where it had fallen on the floor. He unlocked it and found the camera option.

“Smile for our hyung,” Changmin said.

Yunho’s breath caught, and Changmin took a picture, and then another one, and another.

“Changmin-ah, don’t.”

Changmin smiled at the screen and sent a picture to Jaejoong’s secure number, the only one he has had since before they debuted. As an afterthought, he did a quick time calculation. It was almost five in the afternoon in Korea, so he should be getting a response right about--

His phone beeped.

_WTF SHIM CHANGMIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM_

“Jaejoong wants to know what I’m doing to you. What should I tell him?”

Yunho took a deep breath. “Re-re-rewarded. I’m being rewarded.”

“Yes, you are,” Changmin muttered and typed in that response.

_LOLOLOL he is such a good boy_

Changmin smirked. “Yes, he is indeed such a good boy.”

“Minnie-ah.”

“Be quiet, boy.”

Yunho huffed in frustration.

With a deep chuckle, Changmin set his phone down and crawled back on the bed. He curled his hand around Yunho’s erection and rubbed slowly, drawing the soft fabric of the towel up and down the shaft.

Yunho made a noise that sounded a bit like “oh god yes”.

Changmin leaned over and ran his tongue over the curve of Yunho’s chest. His breath hitched, but he said nothing. Changmin did not need to look to know his face was red with a bit of shame. Changmin hummed in contentment as he moved to the other side and gave that muscle the same treatment. He barely kept himself from leaving hickys on his skin. They had more concerts and couldn’t afford to explain away any marks.

Instead, he ran his tongue up to a nipple and lapped at it slowly and dragged his teeth over the nub in a light bite. His hand never stopped moving. After only a few seconds of the treatment, Yunho’s hips rose into teach touch and his breathing deepened with each lick.

“Min, please-ah, Min-ah, Min-ah.”

Changmin smiled and moved his mouth down Yunho’s stomach, leaving the impression of his lips along Yunho’s flat stomach. He squeezed his hyung’s erection tightly and then let him go and sat up. He took the towel that had an obvious wet spot on it and wadded it up.

“Open your mouth.”

Yunho obeyed without question and Changmin shoved the towel into his mouth. Yunho whimpered in protest, but did not spit it out. And his cock pulsed, leaving a clear treat in a puddle on his stomach. Changmin leaned down and licked it up.

“Fan gifts are always so useful,” Changmin mused and ran his tongue up the length of Yunho’s erection.

Yunho moaned, hips rolling up.

Changmin lifted himself over Yunho’s leg and kneeled between them. He ran his hands up and down Yunho’s thighs before gripping his knees and pulling them up. “Hold yourself up, _leader-shi_.”

Yunho squirmed, but his knees bent and his hips curled. Changmin waited for him to relax in the position, and he did, with a deep breath, legs falling open just enough.

“Good boy,” Changmin cooed softly and ran his hands up his hyung’s bare ass. He squeezed both cheeks and used the grip to support himself and slid his knees back to lay on the bed.

“Such a pretty ass,” Changmin whispered and licked a straining curve. At the apex, he sucked lightly on Yunho’s testicles and then slid his tongue down the other curve. He pressed his thumbs on either side of the furled skin of Yunho’s pulsing entrance and licked him with the tip of his tongue. He smelled of sweat and the generic shower products that he’d used during his quick shower in their dressing room. Changmin tightened his grip and pressed his tongue against the clenching muscles. Yunho mewled behind the towel, legs flexing.

With a smirk, Changmin dragged a blunt nail over the crinkled skin, internally crowing when it made Yunho cry out louder. Leaving his fingertips close but not penetrating, Changmin licked at him again, and then again. Turning Yunho into a whimpering mess was Changmin’s favorite past time. Not eating, as all the fans thought. Although, considering his current position, this was a form of eating.

Changmin spread him further, closed his lips around the top of the twitching treat and sucked. He slipped a finger past the tight muscle just as he let go and Yunho’s scream was no longer muffled.

Changmin tsked against the sweat-damp curve of his ass. He pumped his finger slowly and licked up the bend in his hip. His cock was pulsing and red, and Changmin did not want to risk a spontaneous combustion, so he stayed to the side as he crawled over his hyung. His finger stayed pressed deep, moving only as his body moved.

“Naughty _hyung_ ,” Changmin whispered before kissing his swollen lips briefly.

“S-sorry,” Yunho gasped.

Changmin ran his tongue along Yunho’s lips. “Too much? Or do you want it back in your mouth? A fan gift, thrown on stage. That means a fan touched it. So you have had her in your mouth.”

“C-could fan boy. Might.”

Changmin nodded. “True, but doubtful.” He sat up and pulled his finger from Yunho’s body. grabbed the towel where it had fallen. Balling it up again, he pressed it to Yunho’s mouth. “Do you want her back inside you? Shove a lucky fan into your mouth?”

Yunho whimpered and opened his mouth. Changmin leaned forward and licked the side of his mouth. “Good boy,” he whispered and shoved the towel back inside.

“Now,” he said and slapped Yunho’s hip, “you look like you’re going to come the next time I drag my finger over your prostate, so it’s time for a bit of a fun.”

Changmin thought of using the wire lanyard from the glowstick as a makeshift cock ring, but it was a bit too thin, and he didn’t want to really hurt his hyung. Not tonight anyway. He pawed through the fan gifts and found a thick band of white silicon. Red writing circled it.

“I am Cassiopeia”, Changmin read aloud. “Ah, that’s so sweet. Want Cassiopeia to wrap around your cock, hyung.”

Yunho whimpered.

Chuckling, Changmin gripped the base of Yunho’s dick with his thumb and finger, squeezing tightly just in case. He lifted the leaking length of his stomach and slipped the silicone wristband over it. He let it fall to his hand, and then turned his finger up and around it, twisting it until the edges dug into the sensitive skin. It was tight on his two fingers where he held it, but it meant that not only was it a cockring, but it was also going to be used as something to play. He let Yunho’s dick fall and then yanked it back with a quick pull.

Yunho screamed.

Perfect.

He twisted his fingers in the silicone one more time, making it even tighter. He pulled it back again so Yunho’s cock was standing straight up. Changmin licked his lips, lowered his head and opened his mouth. He closed his lips around the crown and sucked lightly on the swollen head.

Yunho’s dick pulsed when Changmin bobbed his head, and Changmin tightened the grip on the wrist band, just in case. It wouldn’t do to let the _leader_ come too soon.

Yunho whimpered behind the towel, hips rising.

Changmin spread his other hand over Yunho’s hip and pressed him into the bed. He shifted just enough to the side to take all of Yunho into his throat, or most of him (since the wristband was in the way of the last half inch or so) and Changmin was glad he’d been sucking on this cock since he was sixteen, or there’s not way he would have deep throated him without gagging. Practice makes perfect, afterall.

Yunho whined and shifted his hips, trying but not trying to get away from Changmin’s control. He loved it too much to want it to stop. With a mental smirk, Changmin shut his eyes, tightened his throat and pulled up. Yunho practically screamed again. Changmin teased him with a few more deep trips into his throat. He pulled off, sat on his knees and yanked on the wrist band. He slid his hand up Yunho’s chest, pinching his nipples, and trailing fingertips along his collarbones and neck.

“You are gorgeous,” Changmin crooned. He tugged on the towel and it fell from Yunho’s mouth. Half of it was damp, and Changmin made a note to have it washed before they packed up all the other fan gifts.

Yunho gasped, chest heaving with deep breaths. “Min-ah, Min. Please. Please.”

“What do you want?”

“Your cock, please. Fuck me.”

“You don’t want to come?”

“Not ... not yet. Your cock.”

Changmin smirked, leaned over him and pressed a kiss to the side of his open mouth. “Love you, hyung.”

Yunho smiled and nodded. “Love you. Fuck me? Oh god, fuck me.”

Changmin chuckled. “Okay, okay. Pushy.”

Changmin shifted back up to his knees. His hyung’s legs spread over his thighs. He yanked lightly on the wrist band again and ran his fingers up and around Yunho’s cleft. He pressed in two very slowly.

“Ah, Min, yes please, fuck me, fuck me!”

“I will. Don’t worry.” He spread his fingers, noting Yunho’s wince at the drag. He pulled them out, brought them to his mouth and dripped spit onto them. There were bottles of lube in both their bags and in the nightstand drawer, but it wasn't really worth leaving Yunho’s body or pleasure. He pressed them back in.

“Better?”

Yunho nodded. “Yes, fuck me. Fuck me!”

“Should have kept you gagged,” Changmin muttered and twisted the wristband.

Yunho whimpered.

Changmin leaned down a bit and dripped spit right to his body. He used the bit of extra moisture to press in a third finger.

“Fuck, Min, please!”

Changmin pumped his fingers slowly, eyes trained on the stretched, red rim. Yunho begged again, the muscles tightening around Changmin’s finger.

With a smile that Yunho again couldn’t see, Changmin withdrew his fingers. He covered his palm in spit and ran it over his erection, eyes shutting. Yunho wasn’t the only one in danger of coming too soon. He pumped his hand over the head a couple times, spreading the bit of precome with the spit. Shifting forward, he held his dick down, swiped it up through Yunho’s cleft and then held himself steady. He guided himself in slowly, eyes shutting again from the tighter than normal squeeze. He really should have gotten lube.

Yunho moaned, hips rising, back arching. The muscles in his arms stood out starkly, his knuckles white where they gripped the glowsticks. Another noise that sounded like, “ung min yes please oh fuck me” tore from his throat.

Changmin smiled and pushed forward. He winced at the drag, spit on Yunho again and then tried for more.

Yunho keened, nodding frantically. “Yes, yes yes please yes!”

Changmin took a deep breath when he was fully encased in Yunho’s body. He froze, head tilted back and just felt the pulsing, the begging, of Yunho’s body.

“Move, please, move!”

Changmin didn’t. Not for a moment or two. He had loosened the grip on the wristband, and knew it was taking Yunho’s willpower to keep from coming. He gripped the silicone tightly, yanked Yunho’s cock up and moved his knees for a better position. His other hand gripped the back of Yunho’s thigh and he finally slowly rotated his hips, pulling his erection out a little before pushing back in.

Yunho screamed his appreciation.

Changmin loved that sound. He moved slowly, pulling out a bit more and thrusting in a bit harder. Yunho’s hips curled up, changing the angle, making Changmin’s eyes shut. He had a theory (that the other three agreed on) that Yunho’s body was created for the sole purpose of being fucked, used and played with.

“You look your best when your skin is flushed and there’s a dick in yoru ass,” Changmin whispered.

“No, no. Covered ... covered in come.”

“Ah, you’re right, _hyung_.” Changmin sped up, forgoing the swirls and just thrusting into Yunho’s body straight on. His body bowed off the bed, muscles straining. There’d be claw marks in Changmin’s back if Yunho’s hands were free.

“God, Min, damn, please more!”

“Call me hyung,” Changmin said breathlessly, and loved the fleeting smile on Yunho’s lips before he whimpered again. Changmin thrust into him for another minute before deciding that being able to kiss Yunho was more important than keeping him from coming. He gave on last harsh tug on the wristband and let it go. It unwound with almost a snap and stayed around the base like a lasso.

Changmin leaned forward with his hands on the bed by Yunho’s shoulders. The new angle meant he was snapping his hips faster, and Yunho’s legs wrapped around his body. Their lips molded and Yunho moaned into the kiss. Changmin’s chest tightened with too much emotion that wasn’t exactly appropriate in this particular sexual circumstance, but he didn’t rightly care.

“God, I love you,” Changmin whispered. “You drive me crazy, but I love you.”

Yunho smiled and then gasped and started chanting his name. Changmin snapped his hips in time to the litany, knowing just how close Yunho was to coming by the tone and pitch of his noises. He reached between them, wrapped his hand around Yunho’s cock and stroked, palm brushing the head of his weeping erection.

Yunho mewled in desperation, unable to kiss Changmin, mouth open for his tongue. Changmin lapped at his lower lip and then his teeth, murmuring his own sweet nothings to the adorable leader.

“Changmin! Changmin! Fuck!”

Changmin slowed his thrusts in an effort to slow his orgasm. Yunho’s body was pulsing, tightening, twitching and clenching all around his cock and the sensations were driving him mad. But Yunho first. Changmin propped up on a hand, arm muscles straining and sped up his strokes on Yunho’s cock. Their lips were a breath apart, and then joined, and they breathed as one and moaned as one.

Yunho cock pulsed in his hand and Changmin tightened his grip just enough, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. His own orgasm coiled low in his gut, diving through his blood.

“Fuck yeah, fuck Min, fuck, so good. So--” Yunho broke off with a harsh cry and his body went stiff. He shivered after that single moment and then screamed. Come pulsed from his erection, shooting up to his chest and covering his taut abs with puddles of white.

And his body _squeezed_ Changmin’s dick, enough to yank on his own release. He dropped Yunho’s dick, put his dirty hand on the bed and thrust faster, slamming Yunho into the headboard until his pleasure shattered, his vision went gray, and he pumped his release into Yunho’s clenching body.

It took long minutes for Changmin’s body to calm down and electricity to stop zinging along his skin.

“Min,” Yunho whined.

Changmin lifted his head and smiled at the cute pout from his supposedly-a-grown-man of a leader. Changmin reached up and pushed the blindfold off Yunho’s eyes (leaving a smear of come that he did not mention).

Yunho blinked and his pout deepened.

“You know, you’re not as cute as you think you are,” Changmin said, pressing his fingertip to that pout.

“Yes, I am.”

Changmin smiled, pushed sweaty hair from Yunho’s forehead and kissed his clammy skin. “Okay, fine, you are. But don’t tell anyone I said that. I’ll deny it.”

Yunho laughed and then winced. “Let me go now.”

“Never.”

“I meant my hands. They hurt.”

Changmin grinned. “Okay, okay.” He pushed up to his knees, wincing slightly when his dick fell out of Yunho’s body. Come pulsed from the red, raw skin. Changmin ran his finger along the rim.

“Minnie, fuck.”

“Again?”

“No. Just ... let me go.”

Changmin grabbed the discarded fan towel, and scraped it over his dick, between Yunho’s cleft and over both their stomachs, cleaning up just enough that they wouldn’t drip come all the way to the bathroom.

“Oh look,” Changmin said and put his finger through the silicone wrist band and pulled it off. “You came all over Cassiopeia. Lick her clean?”

Yunho obediently opened his mouth and Changmin shoved the soiled wristband past his lips. Yunho gagged on it and Changmin smirked down at him. After the wristband was clean, he attempted to untie Yunho’s hands, but Yunho had pulled so hard on the glowsticks that the knots in the thin lanyards were too tight.

“Fuck, hyung, looks like you’re stuck.”

Yunho sighed and then lifted his legs and wrapped them tightly around Changmin. “I don’t mind so much.”

Changmin smiled down at him and then leaned forward for a kiss. Their cocks brushed and twitched, and their tongues twisted. Changmin knew better. They needed sleep and rest and a shower. They were leaving too early in the morning for more. He reached between them, fisted his cock and pushed it down. With a well-practiced shift, he slipped into Yunho’s body again, swallowing his moans.


End file.
